


1980’s Horror Film

by kxcek



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Store, Romantic Fluff, Scary Movies, Self-Insert, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxcek/pseuds/kxcek
Summary: Watching a movie with Suna but that didn’t go exactly to plan.late night walks and grocery stores included!! Based off the song ‘1980’s horror film’ by the Wallows. Listen to the song for full experience!
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1980’s Horror Film

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song 1980’s Horror Film by the Wallows for full experience! It will also help to know some of the lyrics in the song but it won’t affect the story!! Enjoy!

You glanced at the clock hanging on the wall once again. 10:30 pm it showed. Time seemed to move at an awfully slow pace as you waited for your boyfriend to arrive. He had finally agreed to your Christmas movie marathon proposal thanks to your persistence. Suna was not the most affectionate person in the world and he definitely wasn’t the most energetic, so being able to get him out of his house was a victory itself. You continued nervously pacing around the door waiting for the sound of his footsteps to approach your porch.  _ Knock knock * _ “FInally” you yelled annoyingly as you turned the knob of your door and swung it open to be greeted by the expressionless face of your boyfriend. “Welcome RinRin and thank you for taking your time to get here” you spoke sarcastically. Suna rolled his eyes as his right hand made its way to throw off the black duffel bag slung lazily on his shoulder while his left hand placed itself on your head. Suna patted your head a few times before finally dropping his arm and giving you a gentle smile in the process. “Sorry bubs” he said softly as he allowed himself to be dragged into your living room.

“Let’s watch ‘The Shining’, the scary movie Rintarou” you offered.“I’m surprised you didn’t suggest watching ‘Home Alone’,you’re being sus” he replied, still making his signature poker face but arching his eyebrow slightly. You were already on the couch waiting for Suna to come join you. He came shortly with a bag of chips in one hand and a blue knitted blanket draped over his head. Suna decided that today would be a good day to wear that disgustingly ugly green sweater that you had gifted him earlier: not that he would tell you that. Suna lazily plopped down next to you and instantly placed his head on your lap. You opened your mouth slightly only to be cut off. “I won’t fall asleep okay?” he said jokingly as if he already knew what you were about to say. You ran your fingers through his silky dark brown hair before giving him a small peck on his forehead. Suna stared deeply into your soul with his beautiful piercing yellow eyes only to point at the TV asking you to start the movie. 

*I will not write about the movie because I’m lazy*

His fingers were still intertwined with yours as the movie continued. You loved the way he squeezed your hand ever so lightly every time a jump scare appears on screen. You didn’t want to admit it but you were shit scared despite being the one who suggested it in the first place. You desperately tried to suppress yourself from flinching, hoping that this goes unnoticed by the man laying on your thighs : but obviously it doesn’t work. Suna notices you squirming uncomfortably and lets out a laugh trying hard not to embarrass you. “H-hey, let’s go to that convenience store, I just finished the chips” you cried in desperation to stop watching the movie. “Fine but make it quick, it's already midnight Y/n” he replied, getting off your lap to stretch the entirety of his lanky slouched body. Suna reaches for your cold hand, pulls you up from the couch and yanks you out of the door. “Rintarou it hurts like a bitch” you shrieked unnecessarily exaggerating the pain that was practically non-existent. 

The walk to the store was cold ; obviously , it was 12:04 on a cold December night. Wait, it's already the next day. “BABY IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE”, you screamed excitedly at your startled boyfriend. A small smile made its way onto his face as he gently pushed you with his shoulder. “Stop screaming, you’re reminding me of the movie we watched” he said letting out a quiet chuckle. You kicked his shin and which was responded to by a hushed moan. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful winter night, there was no snow but it was cold enough for your breath to condense. The surrounding was quiet and still reminding you of your beautiful boyfriend walking right beside you. The two of you made your way to the store making light hearted comments and jokes along the way. Suna’s usual face disappeared quickly as he swiftly turned his head your way with his mouth slightly open. “1980’s Horror Film” he spoke out loud out of the blue. “The song?” you replied confused to why he would just say that all of a sudden. “No like we literally just watched a 1980’s horror film like 15 minutes ago” he said excitedly. The satisfied and eager look on his face was enough to warm your entire heart. It was rare to see him look this thrilled, especially over this discovery. You giggled softly at his amusing remarks and rested your hand on his pale, soft cheek. “You’re cute”, you whispered in his ear hoping to get a flustered reaction out of him. Suna suddenly put back on his usual demeanor and threw you onto his shoulder unexpectedly. “Shhhh” he said before you could whine or complain any further. You didn’t need to see it to sense a small smirk approaching his face. He held you tightly making sure you didn't roll off of him and continued walking as if nothing had happened. A true sight to be seen. A young man wearing an embarrassing christmas sweater, trudging on the sidewalk, at 12: 19 am on Christmas Eve, with a young girl casually draped on his shoulder. For you and him, it was embarrassing, but you both knew that you wouldn’t want it any other way. 

The gust of warm air blew in your face as you entered the grocery store. You walked to the chips aisle while Suna walked to the frozen section. You picked out 2 bags of your favorite chips and a packet of processed cookies and went to find your boyfriend. You saw him deep in his thoughts, struggling to choose which flavor ice pop he should get . “Dumbo you know those are sweet as shit” you joked playfully. “They’re not as sweet as you,” he replied with a sarcastic wink as he internally cringed at his own words. You sarcastically put on a scared face and pointed finger guns at him. “Who are you, that’s not the Rin Rin I know” you shouted defenselivey, failing to keep in your laughs and groans at his awfully dumb pick up line. Before you knew it, Suna burst into laughter at the thought of his terrible comment and your stupid reaction. Suna was laughing and you couldn’t help but feel lucky to be blessed with this rare, beautiful sight. His laugh was infrequent but it was quite contagious. It didn’t take you long for you to start laughing along with him, earning annoyed glares from the sleepy cashier. “I’ll pay,” Suna said as soon as the laughter died down, snatching the bags in your arms. “C’mon let’s go home” he muttered quietly. you nodded.

The two of you walked side by side in the chilly winter night for a few minutes with your arms brushing softly against the other’s every so often, before he stopped in his tracks and gave you one airpod, gesturing you to listen to his music. You placed it inside your ear and instantly recognized the song playing, ‘1980’s Horror Film’. Suna chuckled at your amused reaction and quietly sang “She was from a movie scene” while gazing at you with a soft smirk on his face. You briefly forgot the song that was playing in the airpod and dreamily focused on him instead.You wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face in his chest. The two of you continued walking down the road in the same position as this song played loudly. Laughs and hugs were shared as the world around you seemed to disappear. Suna was the only thing you saw and the rest was a blur. He held your shoulders, gently pushing you as you reached the familiar building . “We’re home beautiful ” he said as he untangled his fingers from yours. “Oh shit the movie” you mumbled to yourself, afraid to face head on with the movie because your pride wouldn’t let you back out. Suna noticed your sudden change in expression and lowered his body to meet you at eye level.“Boo” he whispered before he gave you a quick light peck on the tip of your nose. “I kinda wanna sleep baby, let’s watch the movie another day” he spoke knowingly because he understood that your pride wouldn’t let you admit defeat. You knew what he did but pretended not to and just chuckled lightly and obliged.

The moonlight shone through the sheer curtains of your bedroom window while the two of you laid together in your bed with your bodies tangled together. His head rested peacefully on your chest while you stroked his dark hair slowly. You were still staring into space when you heard your sleeping boyfriend let out a sigh of content. He twitched in your arms as he tightened his arms that were around your waist. “I love you RinRin” you whispered before you kissed him on the top of his head. And without missing a beat he sighed “I love you too beautiful”. 

**_The lights were off_ **

**_The moon was right_ **

The lyrics of the song that played the night the two of you fell in love played in the back of your mind as you slowly drifted off to sleep with the love of your life in your arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the short story :)) I wrote a similar one shot for Oikawa based on another song and Christmas if you wanna check it out:)))


End file.
